500 Days of Summer
by wait-whatwasmyusernameagain
Summary: This is a story of a how a boy meets girl. Namine Yuki and Roxas Hikaru have fallen in love, and this sheds light on a few of the 500 days they've known each other, seen through Namine's eyes. You should know upfront, that this isn't a happy story. RxN


**500 Days of Summer  
>(Prologue) Day 1<strong>

I trudge through the thick, heavy mud that coats the ground… and now my shoes. _Perfect. Wonderful. Marvelous. Now I have to scrub my shoes when I get home. Can this day get any worse?_ I silently continue walking through the repugnant smelling alley, before I make it into the open streets now. I'm not afraid of getting jumped in the city. This is my home.

I gradually speed my pace, excited about my destination. I walk a few more blocks before I reach Angels Flight. Any of you been there? It's absolutely wonderful. I sit down on the trolley that will take me to a place I have been craving for an eternity. Once the trolley reaches the top, I pay the man at the booth fifty cents before walking into Angelus Plaza. As the wind picks up, I realize how cold it is. Muttering profanities under my breath, I pull out my wallet to see if I have enough money for a cup of tea. $5. Perfect.

I walk over to the Starbucks by the fountain. I see a man with blue hair, an 'X' shaped scar, and a huge attitude at the counter. "One Chai Latte, please." My soft soprano voice rings through the air, as the man with blue hair, whose name tag reads 'Sïax', snatches my five dollar bill out of my hand. Well, he didn't have to be so _rude_ about it. My mouth sets into a firm line, as he pushes his crazy buttons, and adds all of the herbs and spices used to make my order.

"One Chai Latte."

I walk up to the counter, and pick up my drink. "Thank you." I politely thank the man. He rolls his eyes and stalks back over to the cash register. DUDE! He didn't have to be such an asswipe about it…

Dick.

Ass.

Manwhore.

Hoebag.

I walk out of the coffee shop and take a sip of my drink. My face crinkles in disgust.

HE GOT THE ORDER WRONG!

I throw away the Kona Coffee (Dickwad) into the nearest trash can, and sulk over to Angles Knoll Park, in Angelus Plaza. I sit down at my bench and sigh at the inner frostbite I am getting from sitting in this God forsaken overcast weather, and heavy wind picking up. Why am I here you ask?

Last semester in community college, we had to make a sketching of our favorite place, so I decided to feel evocative, and revisit the bench my father used to take me to as a kid. Before he– it has memories. So I came and spent days working on a sunset. It brought back so many good memories with my father, that I wanted to feel what I used to when he was still here. So- I began to come more often, and even made friends with Sora, the Starbucks guy (the one who _doesn't _have a stick up his ass).

So if you're wondering, I'm upset at the moment. I just lost my job at a local diner, and I have no idea what to do. I can't pay my bills, college fees, _and_ buy groceries.

Oh gosh, _and _feed Kairi.

Damn you, Kairi.

Kairi just moved here from Destiny (freaking) Islands… AKA the cushy life. She has idea what work is, so I have to teach her everything she should have learned when she was a teen. It's gonna be harder now, because now, she knows how to use a keyblade, whereas _then_, she didn't know what it was.

Damn you, Kairi.

A keyblade?

_Really_?

Set your freaking priorities straight.

So as you can see, I have a lot on my plate and this… release, of simply sitting on a bench, looking at a spectacular view, is _long_ overdue. Wouldn't you agree? The view… Oh, _God_, the view is amazing. You can see the whole city from my spot. The sunset is gorgeous. I can honestly say, that this is _my_ spot. I love everything I can see from my bench.

Except for those damn parking lots.

I stare at my feet as I walk closer to my bench. My cold, metal, green bench I love with all my- I stop dead in my tracks, and see some boy (19-21ish) with blonde/golden spiky hair, dress pants, and a thick (_fancy_) brown wool coat. I would think that maybe this fellow blonde of mine was cute, under _other_ circumstances. Under _these _circumstances… Hell no.

THE DUDE IS SITTING ON MY BENCH!

I slowly walk over to him, despite my thoughts yelling profanities at him. I'm actually a very shy person. I don't like confrontation or fighting. Meh. I lightly tap on the man-person's shoulder. "Erm- Excuse me?"

Silence.

"Sir?"

Nothing.

What a fliptard. Now he's pissing me off.

"Hey. U-Um Sir?" Damn my antisocial personality. "Can I have a q-quick w-word with you please?" I tap the shoulder a litter harder now. The guy whips his head around, furiously and raises his eyebrows at me.

"_What?_" he venomously asks me, making me slightly wince at harsh tone to his words. Dude, and I thought _I _was pissed. "_Well?_ What do you want?"

"I-I-I um… I was wondering heh- well… _hoping_, that. Um- well… maybe you could move over a little bit-"

"_Excuse me?"_

"…" I didn't know what to say. All I was doing, was politely asking him to scoot over so that I could sit down on my bench and look at this afternoon's gloomy sky… Right? Wasn't I showing the utmost respect? Was I not being sincere? I _was_ huh… What the hell is up his butt?

"You come here 5 five minutes _after_ I do, and you expect me to move because you want to sit down and rest your pretty little self on this bench? Fuck off. This is _my_ bench. Go to hell." He huffs, as his piercing cerulean orbs cut right through my soul.

What did I do? I DON'T KNOW! Why is he being so rude? I don't know, but I'm going to set him in line.

_That's _for sure.

"What are you, 5? MINE, MINE, MINE! No. Stop. You'll just make yourself look even _more_ ridiculous. Besides, all I wanted to do, was share the bench. I've been coming to this bench a long time too. I can tell you're a regular. I love this bench, and sure, seeing you sit on it bothers me, but not as much as it bothered me the way you_ talked_ to me. That was extremely rude. You should be respectful to ladies." I say heatedly as I huff my breath, and crossed my arms, covering my scarf.

This very attractive guy, whom I dislike at the moments, is blinking his eyes dumbly, mouth agape, not knowing what to say. "Umm… I'm sorry. I-… I'm having a rough day, and I had no reason- no _right_ to take it out on you. I'm sorry. A-And… I _am _respectful. I-… I just didn't exactly show it. Let me take you out to dinner. Maybe then you'll see how respectful I _really_-"

'_If I was just another dusty record on the shelf, would you blow me off and play me like everybody else? If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?'_

My ringtone blares from my purse. I quickly pull it out and growl into it. "_What _Kairi?"

"_I'M STARVING NAM! WHEN ARE YOU COMING HOME?" _If I could have it my way… Never.

"Soon. Did you see the pizza on the stove?"

"_THAT WAS FOR ME? EW. NO. GROSS. SO MUCH OIL."_

Damn rich bastards.

"I'll be there in –psh– I can't –psh– you're coming in an –psh–" I hang up the phone on that spoiled kid's butt. I mean, she freaking _insulted pizza. _How is our generation NOT mad?

"That was kind of mean." I look up at the boy who was rude to me earlier.

"Sorry. That was my obnoxious cousin. Don't be surprised if I commit suicide because of her." I joke.

"Well how about that dinner?" he asks with hope.

Hmm… dinner or Kairi?

"Sure! Here's my number…" I pull out my lucky pen from my bag and scrawl my number onto his arm along with my name.

"Naminé?" he tests my name out on his lips. "Okay. See you later tonight then. I'll call you." He says so confidently, with a smirk on his face that is just so irresistibly cute, I have to giggle.

"Great. I'm _extremely_ sorry, but I have to go. I'll meet you at dinner. It was wonderful meeting you-"

"-Roxas." He gives me his name. That name sounds so familiar, but I can't put my finger on where I've heard it before.

"Well, it was wonderful meeting you, Roxas." I say with a smile, as I turn my back, and trudge back through the thick mud I came from, but this time, with a smile on my face.

"Make sure you take care of Summer!"' I yell as I am already practically out of the park.

"WHO'S SUMMER?" he yells back. Huh- I guess he heard me.

"The bench… the bench is Summer."

**A/N: this fanfic (unlike my other ones) will have all of the chapters (minus the prologue) with Roku and Namine in a relationship… that means fluff! WOOT WOOT! 'This Is Love' and 'My Secret Admirer' will both be updated next week while I'm on spring break, but I just wanted to squeeze this in before I go on a trip to San Fran! So, I will update BOTH of them next week.**

**Thank you for reading, and please don't forget to review.  
>~victoria5624<strong>


End file.
